Last Year At Hogwarts
by Cupcake Janey
Summary: Joanne, Victoire, Mackenzie, Annie are the main characters of this story. All seven years at Hogwarts, two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaw, four best friends. Victoire misses Teddy, Mackenzie needs to keep up her excellent grades, Annie falls in love with the school bad boy and Joanne begins a strange relationship with their new DADA teacher.


**I do no own the Harry Potter Saga (I wish). I just like writing stuff about the Wizarding World :) Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

The First Goodbye

King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾, 10:30Am (I don't like being late). Everything looked the same. The weather was nice and sunny, which was to be expected on September 1st. Everyone was there as well as some new faces. Some lost not knowing where to put their trunk, others crying while holding to their parents. It was funny, because six years ago I was the frightened, anxious kid. When I found out I was a witch everything changed. At first my family and I could not believe it, but then it all made sense somehow. I ran through platform 9 ¾, went on the Hogwarts Express and never looked back.

'Albus Severus!'

The red haired lady called in a high voice. I looked at the kid and felt sorry for him. Not just due to his name but because he looked so frightened. He was clearly a first year.

'Hey, Jo! Where's your trunk?' asked Mackenzie Smith, a short black haired girl with lots of blue highlights. We met in our second year, Annie introduced us.

'Already in the carriage. Want some help with your stuff?'

'Yeah, thanks!' she said grabbing a cage. The dark feathered owl inside the cage pecked her finger. 'Mckey, stop that! You ate an hour ago…'

'Hahaha, come on! Before Mckey eats your finger.'

_On the other side of the station…_

'Scorpius, darling be careful alright? Be nice to the other kids and pay attention to the teachers.' said his mother calmly.

'I'm gonna be a Slytherin like you, dad!' The little boy replied with enthusiasm.

'Scorpius Hyperion, did you hear your mother?'

'Yes, father,' replied the boy dispirited, 'can I enter the train, now?' he asked his mother.

'Yes, dear. Of course. Have a safe trip.'

'Bye, mom! Bye, dad!'

_Moving to another family…_

'Rose, I don't want you to be friends with that Malfoy kid!'

'Ron, don't say that! They're just kids.' said Hermione disapproving her husband's behavior.

'Fine… Just promise me one thing!' he said turning to his daughter again.

'What daddy?' asked little Rose starring with her big brown eyes.

'Promise you go to Griffindor!'

'Ronald!' shouted Hermione.

'The best wizards and witches were in Griffindor!'

'That's enough, Ronald!' she said scolding her husband 'Rosie, dear… It doesn't matter which house you're sorted in. The important thing is that you give your best!' she said kissing Rosie's forehead. 'Now go on the train, honey.'

'Bye, mom and dad! Be safe, Hugo. In two years it's your turn!'

'Bye-bye, Rosie! I'll miss you.' said the red haired freckled boy.

'James, Albus hurry! It's almost 11 o'clock!' yelled Rose from the train.

'Bye, mom and dad! Be good, Lily.' said James entering the carriage.

'Albus, keep an eye on your brother, please. We don't need another letter from the Headmistress.' said Ginny to her youngest son.

'That was not my fault!' said James 'Filch just didn't…'

'I don't care. Just stop the pranks!' scolded his mother.

'Aw, fine…' he said with a gloomy voice. Then he hurried to find his friends as Rose and Albus were in search of an empty carriage.

It was 10:56Am and many wizards weren't in the Hogwarts Express yet.

'Jo, have you seen Vicky?'

'She was saying goodbye to Teddy last time I saw her. But I'm more worried about Annie. I haven't seen her yet.'

'Look to your left then…' a glimpse of someone hasting to the carriage with a small backpack could be seen.

'Is it her?' I asked making an effort to see.

'C'mon! Why do you use glasses, Jo? Even with them you can't see a thing!' she said astonished, I refused to answer.

'Hi...' said Annie cheerfully, 'Been here a while?' Anne Felix, Ravenclaw (like Mackenzie), brown hair slightly curled, has a twitch of pulling her hair just to one side. We met in a Charms class in our second year and we've been best friends ever since.

'Knowing her as I do, she must be here since 9Am or something like that…'

'Mac, don't exaggerate!' I said remembering the last six years, 'This year I arrived at 10:15!' I said proudly.

'Wow… what a record!' said Mackenzie ironically and they both teased me.

'Hey, where's your brother?' I asked looking around.

'He was just behind me! John? John!'

'Relax, I'm here. Bye!' the third year passed right by us and went looking for his friends.

'In two minutes the train will leave and Victoire isn't…' running towards the entrance was the long, blond haired girl.

'C'mon, Vicky! The train's leaving!'

'Mackenzie… I've told… you… to stop… calling me that!' she said while catching her breath. Victoire Weasley, a beautiful golden haired and blue eyed girl, her great-grandmother was a _veela_. No wonder the guys could not stop starring at her. She is the first Weasley to be in Hufflepuff, dates Teddy Lupin.

'So… too hard saying goodbye to Teddy?' asked Annie.

'Yeah.' she replied with a sad face, 'with a bit of luck I'll see him on Easter Holidays.' we asked her why, 'he's going to Romania with my uncles Harry and Ron to take care of some issues for the Ministry.'

'He's already an _Auror_?' I asked surprised.

'No, but he's working on that. He's my uncle's Harry _protégée_. Speaking of him, my cousins Albus and Rose are first years!'

'Albus? Albus Severus?' I asked.

'Yeah, James' brother.' answered Victoire while I was thinking about that poor kid's name. It's supposed to be in honour of two Hogwarts Headmasters who fought Voldemort a long time ago, but still… Albus? Severus?

'That James kid! Is he a pain in the nose!' commented Mackenzie, 'If he was in my House I would show him…' we laughed and began the search for a carriage.

On the other side of the train Rose and Albus met Scorpius for the first time. They were looking for an empty carriage and when they saw one they decided to share it. Rose was the first to introduce herself to Scorpius. She also had to introduce her cousin, because Albus had inherited his father's shyness. The three of them began talking and bonded instantly.

We walked through the corridor and passed dozens of carriages full with first, second and third years' students. Boys from the fourth to the sixth year fighting and playing pranks on the younger kids. Girls from the fifth and sixth year reading magazines like _100% Wizard_ and _Witch_ and making quizzes to find out their ideal guy and searching for love potions.

'Annie, I almost forgot! Happy Birthday!'

'Aw, thanks Jo. And thanks for the letter that sang 'Happy Birthday' you girls sent me!'

'But we haven't given you the present yet!' Victoire took out of her pocket a square, blue, small box with a white bow on it.

'Aw, thank you!'

'Stop thanking us and open it!' said Mackenzie impatient. Opening the box Annie saw a necklace.

'I can't believe it… it… it's…'

'You were always talking about that TV program you and Jo watch…' explained Victoire.

'You've been talking nonstop about the necklace Victor gave to Camille.' continued Mackenzie.

'It's Vincent and Kate!' I corrected feeling slightly offended.

'It's beautiful! Thank you so much.' She said grabbing it and put it around her neck. The chain was thin and it had a silver charm with a blue stone attached to it.

'We charmed it. You can change the colour of the stone according to your outfit.' Explained Victoire.

'Of course that was _your_ idea.' recalled Mackenzie.

'And, as always, a brilliant one!' reassured Victoire making them get into another fight.

'I'm going to miss this…' I revealed with my eyes starting to tear.

'Oh, Jo… Don't cry… or else I will cry too!' said Annie sniveling.

'You too? Now they're all hugging… dear God!'

'You're not gonna miss us, Mac?'

'Of course I am, Annie. But the school year hasn't begun yet… There's still a lot of time before the school is over. You cry babies stop that!'

'We weren't crying… It was just… a moment of weakness!' said Victoire wiping her tears.

'Look, this carriage is empty. Let's enter.' I said changing the subject.

'When is the trolley Lady coming? I'm starving…' said Mackenzie.

'I wouldn't mind a Chocolate Frog right now… I'm collecting the cards now!' I said.

'I didn't know that _cards_ were a new word for gluttony!' retorted Victoire.

'Don't be mean! I really am collecting the cards of those who fought in the Second Wizarding War. So if you have some to trade…'

'I've a couple repeated! Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Longbottom, the Minister…'

'Thanks, Annie… but I already have those. Do any of you have…'

'Well, good afternoon ladies!' a guy came thundering in our carriage followed with another two guys who stood by the door.

'Tyler, just go away. This one is occupied.' said Victoire with contempt. Tyler Scott was a conceited, black haired, blue eyed Griffindor, and we might say he was he 'leader' of his gang.

'Chill, Victoire. Why so aggressive? We were just walking by…'

'Hello, Vee!' – said a mulatto freckled boy.

'I hoped this year you had found better companies, Friederich!' said Victoire scolding him, 'You too, James!'

'Why? Tyler is so cool! He already taught us loads of funny spells!' said the older Potter.

'I don't want you two in trouble. Don't make me talk to your parents!'

'Just because you're older, doesn't mean you're our boss, Vee.' He replied.

'Come on, James. Let's throw stinky bombs at the youngest Slytherins.' The two cousins ran away to play pranks.

'Quite an influence you had with my cousins… Just don't let them become a prick like you.'

'Aw, now that hurt, Vee! Don't worry; they won't get into trouble…'

'Good… Or else I can give the three of you detention!'

'Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Head Girl. Please don't give us detention.' said Tyler with a fake scared voice.

'Try me…' she said angrily.

'Don't be such a buzz kill, Vee. Bye!' he said walking away.

'GOD! I can't stand this guy! He's such a… he's so…'

'Conceded, pretentious, presumptuous, self-centered?' replied Mackenzie while pulling _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms _out of her bag.

'Well, yes… And he's always getting James and Fred into trouble!'

'You should do something. I mean… you're Head Girl!' I said.

'I'm gonna try to find Leah. Maybe she can put some sense into their minds… I just have to change into my uniform.'

'Shouldn't you be with the first years already?' asked Mackenzie still committed to her book.

'Connor said he just needed my help when we got to school!'

'Whatever you say…'

'God, what a pain in the noise…' stammered her while leaving the carriage.

'Already studying, Mac?' asked Annie not at all surprised.

'I found loads of cool spells, take a look!'

'Let me see too!' I asked.

'This Scouting Charm looks really handy…'

'It is! I always used it when my mom tells me to clean up my room.'

_A few hours later…_

'God, I miss my uniform…'

'What is it with you and uniforms? Really, Jo!' said Mackenzie.

'I don't know… I just like them!'

'I think they're pretty cool!' said Annie picking up her bag.

'I just want to go to the dormitory, put it on and arrange things for tomorrow.' I continued.

'I want to know our class schedule! I think we're going to have loads of free time!' said Annie happily.

'Enough small talk, we're here!' interrupted Mackenzie.

'Hey, girls!' Victoire had just stopped us from getting out of the carriage. 'Just wait a few seconds, let the first years' go first.'

'The others are already going to the castle, Vicky. Let us go!' commented Mackenzie.

'Alright, alright! Wait, William! Not that way… Connor, a little help here!'

'See you inside?' asked Annie.

'Yeah, let me just put these little creatures into the boats with Hagrid. I'll be right there.'

'Good luck with that, Vicky!'

'STOP CALLING ME THAT, MACKENZIE! Ouch! You little toad, stop stepping on my foot! Come back here!' roared Victoire running around some kid.

'You have to stop calling her that. She hates it.' I warned.

'I know, that's why I keep calling her that!' replied Mackenzie with a smirk.

**End of chapter 1, hope you liked it. Next chapter on its way! xxx**


End file.
